


小男友吃醋了这么做

by saganoryota



Category: YY - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saganoryota/pseuds/saganoryota





	小男友吃醋了这么做

01.

“下一季的土十，我和WEST的望一起共演了。”

“啊～你直接叫他望啊～”

......

02.

“今天放什么味道的沐浴液？”

“再来一点香氛？”

做久了这种事两个人已经达成了可观的默契，跟随着山田凉介无声的指令，中岛裕翔专心致志地调试着浴缸里冒着热气的水，直到水面浮上了一层沐浴液的泡沫，才把手伸出来随意地甩一甩，将身上的衣服一件一件褪下，扔到浴缸旁边的筐子里。

“嘶。”

刚迈进一只腿，还试着有些烫，忍不住绷紧了脚尖，胸口起伏着松了几口气，才将整个身子都浸了进去。

“やま还不来吗？”

“我都进来了哦——”

“再等一下，我在找我的手机。”

听着浴室门外面窸窸窣窣急促的脚步声，中岛裕翔咂舌，就不能好好地洗个澡不要去看手机吗。

倒腾了好一会，才看到对方慢悠悠地走进浴室，慢悠悠地脱下身上的衣服，慢悠悠地迈进浴缸，然后心安理得地躺在身后的中岛裕翔身上，一点也不忌讳地摆弄起套了塑料袋子的手机。

中岛裕翔看着来自名为“望”的人发来的LINE消息，撇了撇嘴，两只胳膊环住了怀里的山田凉介，用手掌捧起浴缸里的水往他裸露在外面的肩膀上浇着。

“不光是平常的称呼，LINE里的备注都直接改成'望'了呢。”

“怎么了，这个你也要记在小本本上吗。”

这个人的怪腔怪调实在是太明显了让山田凉介忍不住去吐槽。

“うん、メモメモ。”

“已经记在心里了，等笔记超过十个了再好好找你算账。”

“......只记了五个的时候你也是这么说的。”

那我还能怎么办呢，我只能笑着把你原谅，然后不断安慰自己，你是我的。

想想就气，中岛裕翔逮住山田凉介的耳垂就狠狠地咬了一口。

“聊得差不多了吧？和我洗个澡这么心不在焉的我很难过啊～”

被怀里人的后肘狠击了一下胸膛之后的中岛裕翔，又把脸埋进对方的肩窝里，一边吸吮着吹弹可破的好皮肤一边撒娇。

“乖乖，我收个尾。”

待山田凉介刚要把手机放到一边尽情享受沐浴的时候，中岛裕翔很顺手地接过手机，开始在山田凉介的好友列表里划来划去。

“又来了......”

山田凉介对于对方的这种行为早就已经习以为常了，所以也就没有去阻拦，给他几个胆子他也不敢做什么擅自删好友之类的事。

中岛裕翔修长的手指在手机屏幕上划了几下，看着没有什么异常，就又重新点进和后辈小泷望的对话框，把备注改成了“ジャニーズWEST 小泷望”，改完了还不忘给手机的主人展示一下。

“以后给后辈的备注，统一成这个格式。”

“尤其是那种动不动就表白你，带有迷弟属性的后辈。”

“好好，知道了。”

山田凉介一边敷衍地回答，一边捧起浴缸里的泡泡，掰开自己的脚趾头细心地搓弄起指缝来。

这个回答让中岛裕翔很是满意，他放下手机，捧起泡泡帮山田凉介在腿上也细心地打好泡沫。

“やま我帮你好好清洗一下吧？”

说着中岛裕翔不安分的手就开始往上走，直到往山田凉介的腋下伸去。

“才不要才不要。”

“要你来肯定又要做奇怪的事情。”

“什么叫做奇怪的事情呀？”

山田凉介扭着身体，实在忍不住身后人发起的痒痒攻击，但是身体越是抗拒的厉害，身后的人就禁锢得自己越紧。

“やま～来做吧......”

“还早着呢。”

“不早了啊......怎么和后辈聊天还没聊够吗？”

中岛裕翔说着就对准山田凉介的后背，顶了一下自己下体的硬物，好让对方了解一下自己现在是有多么的难耐。

“真是难喂饱啊你。”

山田凉介抬起一只胳膊，圈住中岛裕翔的脑袋，偏过头用着有些艰难的姿势和他接吻，中岛裕翔感觉亲得不够本，身子又坐直了一点，扣住山田凉介的下巴让吻变得更加深入了一点。

亲吻了很久，中岛裕翔就开始得意忘形，笑着从山田凉介的身下撤出来，反身一下子把山田凉介压在自己身下，大幅度的动作荡起了不小的水花，山田凉介抹着脸上的水呛得咳嗽了两声。

“笨蛋，你能不能慢点。”

“对不起宝贝，等不及了。”

中岛裕翔一只手抚弄着自己已经肿胀的欲望，在山田凉介姣好的肌理上落下一个个比浴缸里水波的温度还要轻柔的吻，看到粉红的小山田也一点点抬起了头，中岛裕翔将整根都没入嘴里，比抚慰自己都还要来的殷勤。

效果可观，没过多久就让山田凉介开始娇喘连连，他看着自己双腿间那个正在奋力讨好自己的小脑袋，忍住快要喷射的欲望用小腿缠住对方的脖子，将对方的脑袋勾到自己面前索吻。

中岛裕翔用湿润又炽热的吻满足着自己身下的人，手上还不忘用自己的手指摩挲着对方架在自己脖颈上的小腿内侧。

吻毕，两人的嘴唇间牵出的银丝啪地在空中断开，中岛裕翔把手伸到浴缸边，挤了一点沐浴液，用刚刚吻过还湿润的嘴唇一下下亲吻着山田凉介的侧脸，将沾满沐浴液的手往他的后穴伸了进去。

刚才看起来还很心急和浮躁的中岛裕翔到了扩张这一环节却意外地谨慎，与其这样说倒不如说，他一看到自己的手指在山田凉介的体内挠刮时，山田凉介闭上眼睛难忍地扭着腰的样子，听到他发出不满的哼声时，自己会异常变得兴奋。

当手指换成中岛裕翔的硕大时，山田凉介爽得勾起了脚尖，将中岛裕翔的腰缠得更紧了，中岛裕翔先是抱着山田凉介出入了几次，后来又把两只胳膊架在浴缸边上，大力操干起来。

“宝贝，不行了......”

“不行...不要停...”

“不是...是...这个姿势太累了...”

还以为对方要停下来的山田凉介，立马把手从浴缸里伸出来，紧紧抓住对方的手臂不让他离开，然而手臂长时间的支撑，让中岛裕翔的胳膊已经开始发酸，他把身下的人从水里捞起来转了个，让对方骑在自己身上。

“宝贝，换你来动吧，我歇歇。”

“我知道你会让我舒服的。”

山田凉介看着自己面前喘着粗气的中岛裕翔嗤之以鼻。

“难道你的体力就只有这样而已吗。”

“就这样还一遍遍的想要。”

山田凉介把头埋进中岛裕翔的胸口，吸吮着他胸前的红点，直到周围慢慢显露出粉红的乳晕。

“看我不把你榨干。”

“宝贝快把我榨干吧。”

不得不说山田凉介的腰真的很软很会扭，抬起屁股又坐下，如此循环往复，过了没多久，中岛裕翔就感觉到自己的顶端戳到了对方体内的一个凸起，每一次戳到那个凸起，山田凉介都仰起脖子，抻起脖子上的青筋，发出高亢而又断断续续的呻吟。

下体交合速度越来越快，水声和肉体拍打的声音混在一起，狭窄的浴室里回声不断，视线也因为周围的水汽和逐渐袭来的快感而变得模糊。

山田凉介也感觉体力有些透支，趴在中岛裕翔的身上开始大口大口喘气。

“宝贝，别在这里停下啊。”

“我快要射了。”

中岛裕翔让山田凉介整个人跪趴在浴缸里，自己也用相同的姿势从身后抱住他，手绕到他的胯下抚慰着他就要释放的欲望，把自己的那根再一次没入他体内开始最后一轮的进攻。

就在这个时候山田凉介的手机又一次响起了提示音，中岛裕翔用余光一瞥，依然是小泷望发来的。

“好的山田前辈，下个周要不一起去吃饭吧？我知道一家特别好吃的烤肉店，包你喜欢。”

中岛裕翔看完了消息内容，又看了看被对方邀请的、正在自己身下享受着呻吟的山田凉介，醋坛子又像是被打翻了一样。

“你可爱的后辈邀请你和他一起吃烤肉呢。”

“我要不要告诉他一声，前辈现在忙正经事呢。”

“而且他连你喜欢吃烤肉都知道了。”

“看来你们交流的还很深入呢。”

唠叨了几句，中岛裕翔的冲刺就更用力了，山田凉介的臀瓣也因为过度的冲击开始泛起了粉红色。

“不要吃这种、莫名其妙的醋啊...”

“你明知道我们没有...”

山田凉介快气死了。

依我看，你就是在故意为难我山田凉介。

“也是哦，再怎么样也没有我们交流的深刻。”

“是吧やま。”

厚脸皮。

山田凉介扒紧了浴缸边，呻吟过了头就快要失声，然而自己身后的人还很坏心地把自己的顶端堵住，逼自己和他同时高潮。

“让我...让我射...”

“再等一会......”

“等、等不了了...”

山田凉介的声音婉转得听上去就像是在撒娇，但是对方的性格又导致这句话带了几分强硬，但是中岛裕翔在达到高潮之前不想这么轻易就便宜了这个人。

“やま从明天开始会改称呼的对吗？”

“你威胁我...你混蛋...”

“不作肯定回答，我不松手哦。”

说着中岛裕翔很坏心地舔了一口山田凉介的耳廓，还故意发出淫靡的口水声，让山田凉介整个人身子一抖。

“真的...真的不行了...”

“求你了ゆーてぃ...”

“やま真的不回答我吗？”

其实中岛裕翔也已经快要极限了，但是问不出答案来他誓不罢休。

“我知道...我知道啦...”

“乖，我们一起去吧...”

“射在你里面可以吗...？”

“可以哦...”

中岛裕翔加快了下身的速度，同时松开了束缚着山田凉介欲望的那只手，水中瞬间射入了粘腻的白浊，和浴缸里由于运动过度已经变得稀少的泡沫混合在一起，射得山田凉介的小穴里满满的都是，中岛裕翔才肯抽身，抱住山田凉介，从身后亲吻着他的脊柱温柔地安慰。

“都怪你，明天饿演唱会要累死了。”

“对不起啦。”

......

03.

“我和后辈，ジャニーズWEST的小泷望君共演的电视剧《隐匿于冬～解决我家一大事～》。”

“大家一定要收看哦。”

次日在同样的地点，同样的场合，山田凉介又一次开始宣番了。

只不过有了让人不得不深思的、发生变化的部分。

......


End file.
